


Dearly Beloved Wife

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter home from Lord Vader's Fleet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved Wife

My dearly Beloved Wife,

I feel it has become necessary to inform you that I have no further intent to move up in the ranks. Yet another Admiral has proven that decisions made must have exemplary results, or else.

The or else, I should say, was just demonstrated.

Perhaps, my wife, if I were to get an Outer Rims position, I might be sanguine about promotion again.

However, so long as I am in any fleet with Lord Vader, I prefer to be a nameless peon.

Forgive me, for preferring my throat to remain whole and undamaged.

Your adoring husband.


End file.
